


chemistry & cupcakes

by kayytx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baking, Gen, Slice of Life, dad tony stark, iron dad & spider son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayytx/pseuds/kayytx
Summary: Morgan's first grade bake sale is coming up, and Tony's not going to let her show up empty handed. He enlists Peter's help for a day of baking.





	chemistry & cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt from [undercoverherondale](https://undercoverherondale.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. this hasn't been beta'd.

Peter’s excited to be back in New York. He’s been away for a while, doing his masters in biochemistry at MIT, and now that he finally has a long weekend off, he can’t wait to spend some time with his friends and family.

He’s just getting off the train when he gets a text from Tony.

_Welcome back to NYC. Got plans for lots of science tomorrow. You up for it?_

**Hey Mr. Stark! It’s good to be back :) Science is always a good idea! I’ll be there!**

_Great. Come by around noon. See you, kid._

***

The next day rolls around and Peter heads over to Tony’s place with a lasagna from Aunt May in hand. FRIDAY lets Peter in and before he can take off his jacket, he hears little footsteps running towards him.

“Petey!”

“Hey Morgan!” Peter crouches down and Morgan launches herself at him. “Gosh, look at you! You’re getting so big! You’re growing so quickly, you’re going to be taller than me and Mr. Stark soon.”

“God, I hope not,” a voice cuts in. Peter looks up and sees Tony leaning against the wall. “I’d hate to be the shortest one in the family again.” He smiles and walks over, and Peter stands up to greet him.

“It’s good to see you, Mr. Stark. Aunt May sends her love.” Peter holds up the tray of lasagna.

“Christ, Pete, just call me Tony. How many times do I have to tell you? Good to see you too, kid.”

Peter feels a tug on his sleeve and looks down to see Morgan still holding on to him.

“Daddy says you’re here to science with us,” she says.

“I am! So what are we working on today?”

“Cupcakes!”

“…cupcakes?”

Peter doesn’t notice Morgan pulling him towards the kitchen, and next thing he knows, they’re standing by the oven, and he’s looking back and forth between Tony and the counter full of baking supplies.

“Um. What?”

“Listen, Morgan has her first grade bake sale tomorrow, and this one kid’s awful mother kept talking about it while we were waiting to pick up our kids after school,” Tony explains. “She’s terrible and kind of mean. She kept implying that I wouldn’t be able to make anything worthwhile for the bake sale. So I’m going to stick it to her, and I need your help.”

“So no science today?”

“Well isn’t baking just chemistry? You should know, Pete. You’re the genius biochem major here.”

“Alright then.”

Peter puts on the apron that Morgan hands him and they get started on baking. In between helping Morgan with rolling out dough, sifting flour, measuring cups of sugar, and icing cupcakes, Peter fills Tony in on how postgrad life is going in Cambridge. He tells Tony about his professors and the final thesis he’s working on. He talks about how he and Ned still regularly have video game and lego nights even though Ned is busy with his IT job, and how occasionally even MJ joins them when she needs to take a break from all the studying that law school at Harvard requires of her.

Six hours, four dozen red velvet cupcakes, and three trays of chocolate chip cookies later, Tony officially declares the baking session over. The three of them pack the goodies into cute recyclable boxes for Morgan to bring to school the next day, and Peter heats up May’s lasagna in the oven.

Morgan refuses to sit anywhere but on Peter’s lap during dinner, but he doesn’t mind. He loves his little sister and he’d do anything she asks.

In between bites of lasagna, he hears Tony clear his throat a bit before saying, “I’m really proud of you, Peter.”

It’s not the first time Tony has told him that, but Peter can’t help the small flush that spreads across his cheeks as he responds, “Thank you, Tony.”

**Author's Note:**

> this tiny lil drabble also has a tumblr post [here](http://kayytx.tumblr.com/post/177996294882) :)


End file.
